This invention relates to ball pitching machines of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,584 having common ownership with this invention, and more particularly to an electrical control for selecting a variety of pitching speeds and spin characteristics by two control knobs.
In the U.S. patent referred to above, speed, trajectory and spin characteristics are varied by manual adjustment of voltage delivered to the drive motors of the ball throwing rotary wheels and by varying the angular position of the rotary wheels relative to vertical. These controls require training of personnel and are subject to human errors which can result in the delivery of pitches of undesired speed, type and location.